La Mala Madre
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Todos pensamos, en una época de nuestra vida, que nuestra madre es la peor del mundo. Que nos odia, que nunca nos amó. Pero no es así. Ella siempre será nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra guía. La mala madre es sólo la mejor madre. En algunos casos…


—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**—

* * *

**La Mala Madre.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos pensamos, en una época de nuestra vida, que nuestra madre es la peor del mundo. Que nos odia, que nunca nos amó. Pero no es así. Ella siempre será nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra guía. La mala madre es sólo la mejor madre. En algunos casos…

**RAITING: K.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo para jugar con ellos. La trama es **mía**. Dedicado a mi mamita hermosa biológica, a mi madre cibernética **Aryam Shields**, a mi amiga **Brillitos** y su madre. Nuestras madres nos aman, Bri, sólo que no saben cómo demostrarlo. Hay que ayudarlas, ¿vale? Besos, hermosa.

**Recomendación Musical:** Señora, Señora- Amanda Miguel, En Cambio No-Laura Pausini, Wintersong- Sara Mclanahan.

* * *

"**La Mala Madre".**

Todas las mujeres tenemos ese sentido de maternidad dentro de nosotras. Algunas mujeres tienen ese sentido, ese instinto muy vivo. Otras muy dentro de ellas. O muchas creen que no lo tienen.

Pero cuando llega el hombre indicado, en el momento indicado, ese instinto sale a la luz, a veces no cuando ese bebé está en tu interior, si no cuando lo tienes en tus brazos. Cuando lo ves, cuando sabes que es verdad, que está vivo y lo tienes contigo.

Eso le pasó a Renné Swan Dwyer.

Ella tenía diecisiete años cuando conoció a Charles Swan, de veinte años. Ella estaba acabando la preparatoria, iniciando documentos para ir a la Universidad, cuando chocó con Charlie saliendo de la cafetería donde trabajaba.

Charlie estaba estudiando medicina, su tercer año. Fue… Amor a primera vista.

Renné se enamoró de los ojos chocolates de Charlie, de su sonrisa pícara y su madurez. Charlie cayó rendido ante la mirada azul cielo anhelante de ella, su carisma y su forma tan dulce y apasionada de ser. Su sonrisa traviesa y gentil.

Todo empezó con un choque, papeles volando y gritillos ahogados.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! —Renné cayó en sus rodillas, empezando a recoger los papeles que volaron de la persona con quien chocó.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Está bien—unas manos níveas, de finos dedos, aparecieron ante la mirada de Renné. Ella alzó la vista y se quedó de piedra al chocar contra los ojos chocolates del hombre frente a ella.

—Lo… lamento…

Charlie negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, entre los dos recogieron rápidamente los papeles en el folder amarillo. Él ayudó a Renné a levantarse, ofreciendo su mano.

Ella la miró unos momentos, antes de tomarla con un pequeño suspiro y temblor. Al tocarse, todo explotó.

Y fue así como inició su historia de amor.

.

.

.

Charlie y Renné se empezaron a conocer poco a poco. Entre salidas, comidas e inclusive cenas. Charlie invitaba a Renné a cenar a veces los sábados, y Renné caminaba con Charlie largos paseos en el parque del pueblo, tomando helados o sencillamente hablando.

Se dieron su primer beso cuando llevaban tres meses de amigos. Fue uno de los momentos más mágicos para Renné.

Después de ese primer beso, fue imposible para los jóvenes seguir ignorando el gran amor que se tenían. Duraron como novios dos años, mientras Charlie acaba su carrera y Renné iniciaba su segundo año de Universidad. Se casaron un 17 de Noviembre, un día hermosamente nublado, fresco y con las hojas del viento corriendo. Fue una celebración pequeña.

Sólo amigos y familiares. La familia de Renné amaba a Charlie, y viceversa. Parecía ser que los dos jóvenes habían encontrado la perfecta familia. Solamente había ciertas personas que no querían a Charlie con Renné. Como la hermana menor de Charlie, Heidi, quién decía que Renné era poquita cosa para su hermano mayor, que ella no aceptaba a su nueva cuñada.

Renné le importaba poco, gente como Heidi habría en todas partes y ella sabía que era mejor dejar ir todo eso y concentrarse en el ahora con Charlie a su lado. Ella tenía veinte años cuando se casó.

Fue madre a los veintiuno. Cuando se enteró en Febrero que tenía tres meses de embarazo, fue en realidad una mala noticia.

Ella y Charlie habían quedado que nada de hijos hasta que terminaran sus carreras y pudieran pagar una casa decente, no el pequeño departamento que tenían, de sólo una recámara, sala, comedor y un baño.

Cuando se lo dijo a Charlie, ella pensó que su esposo le reñiría o algo parecido, pero Charlie sólo se quedó un momento en silencio, asimilando la noticia, antes de mirar al estómago plano de su mujer y de la nada saltar a abrazarla, gritando que serían papás.

Parte de los miedos de Renné desaparecieron.

Pero ella no sabía ser madre. No sabía que tenía que hacer. Su madre fue una mujer muy ocupada siempre, con cuatro hijos de por medio. Renné fue la primera y ella casi no recibía tanta atención de su madre. Ella tuvo que cuidar a sus hermanos menores, ser el ejemplo en esa casa.

Ella siempre fue un orgullo para su padre, pero era tan distinto a su madre…

No le gustaban tanto los niños. Cada vez que sus hermanos lloraban, ella huía de ahí. No era buena en eso, no sabía cómo ser una madre. Una _buena _madre.

.

.

.

Su embarazo fue algo muy incómodo. Con los miedos de la primera vez, el peso de una vida más. Ella siempre había sido delgada, así que aumentar casi siete kilos fue algo sorprendente, sobre todo porque siempre le había costado subir más de dos kilos en un mes.

Sentir a su bebé patear dentro de ella fue al principio aterrador. Sentir cómo se movía. Saber que alguien vivía dentro suyo…

Tuvo que dejar la escuela, ya que era primer embarazo y sobre todo riesgoso, ni Charlie ni Renné querían arriesgarse. Charlie consiguió comprar una pequeña casa de dos pisos, perfecta para ellos tres. Fue hermoso tener su casa propia al fin.

Durante todo su embarazo tuvo sus dudas de si sería una buena o mala madre, pero al momento de tener a su pequeña en sus brazos, todo cambió.

La pequeña Isabella pesó tres kilos ochocientos gramos. Su llanto fue una música mágica para Renné, verla fue de lo mejor de su vida. Su pequeña y perfecta carita de porcelana, su pequeña maraña de rizos cafés rojizos. La suavidad de su piel.

Fue el momento perfecto. El tenerla entre sus brazos por primera vez.

Las primeras noches fueron un infierno. Renné no sabía qué hacer, pero fue Charlie quien la salvó, como siempre. Él le enseñó a darle de comer, a hacerla repetir e inclusive a dormirla, a tranquilizarla.

—En verdad que eres el mejor papá del mundo—bromeaba Renné cuando ella tenía su hija entre sus brazos, su cabeza en su hombro, durmiéndola. Siempre después de que Charlie le cambiaba el pañal.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero algún día tú tendrás que cambiarle el pañal. No puedo hacerlo siempre yo.

—Sí, mi amor.

Los dos reían, haciendo a la pequeña Isabella gorgorear de risa. Los primeros cuatro años de vida de Isabella fueron los mejores de todos. Sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra-mamá-. Renné no sabía que esos serían los mejores años de las dos.

.

.

.

Bella era una niña traviesa y muy dulce. De cabellos castaños rojizos en salvajes rizos, piel crema y grandes ojos chocolates. Ella siempre le tuvo miedo a los rayos, haciéndola llorar cada vez que llovía. Renné la abrazaba a su pecho y le decía que todo estará bien. La pequeña Isabella se aferraba a su mamá, creyéndole por completo.

Cuando su hermana Ángela llegó a este mundo, Bella sintió grandes celos. Celos de que su mamá estuviera más tiempo con Ángela, que le hiciera caso a esa bebé llorona y a ella dejarla de lado. Sólo su padre le hacía caso, la cuidaba y le daba besos, la mimaba. Bella extrañaba los mimos de su madre.

Pero pareció superar esa etapa de celos en su vida. Al cumplir Ángela los tres años, Renné había vuelto a mimar a su pequeña Bella. Pero ahora le daba responsabilidades que antes no hacía. Como recoger su cuarto o ayudarla a recoger la mesa, cosa que su hermana Ángela no hacía.

Y cada vez que Bella le decía a su madre que ahora le tocaba a su hermana, Renné negaba con la cabeza.

—Ángela tiene cuatro años, Bella, tú tienes ocho, casi nueve. Tú eres la mayor, mi amor.

Pero Bella sentía que su madre no quería que Ángela hiciera esas cosas que a ella no le tocaban.

Hacia lo que su madre le pedía, pero siempre con una mueca, con lloriqueos o enojada. Renné intentaba no enojarse con Bella, porque al final era una niña. Pero Bella hacía eso muy difícil.

Los problemas empezaron cuando Bella cumplió los diez años. Ella estaba harta de que se le dieran más responsabilidades que bien su madre podía hacer, en lugar de estar cuidando a la pequeña bebé llorona de Ángela.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía era que su hermana tenía un soplo en el corazón, que sus papás no podían hacer nada y que ella no viviría mucho.

.

.

.

La desgracia sucedió cuando estaban preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, sus once años. Ángela tenía seis años y medio. Renné estaba al cien por ciento de ocupada con su pequeña Bella, las dos pasando momentos que desde hace varios años no habían pasado.

Bella le estaba contando a su madre qué vestido quería, cuando Ángela empezó a llorar.

—No vayas, mamá—suplicó Bella, tomando a su madre de la mano cuando ella se empezó a levantar—. Por favor, quédate conmigo aunque sea hoy. Papá está con Ángela.

Renné le hizo caso a su hija, sólo porque no soportó la mirada de súplica de ella.

Cuando Charlie llamó a gritos a su mujer, Renné supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Dejó a Bella hablando para correr a ver su esposo.

Charlie estaba desesperado, llamando por teléfono a una ambulancia. Renné miró a su esposo un segundo, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas y abrazara su hija, que ardía en calentura.

—No he podido bajarle la calentura—susurró Charlie—, empezó a convulsionar hace cinco minutos, he llamado una ambulancia. ¿Por qué carajos no subiste a verla cuando empezó a llorar?

—Estaba con Bella—murmuró en shock Renné. Charlie no dijo nada. Volteó a la puerta y vio a su hija mayor con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Cariño, ve a tu cuarto—le ordenó suavemente su padre. Bella frunció de lados sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Ángela volvió a empezar a llorar y Renné la abrazó a su pecho, calmándola.

—No quiero—dijo Bella tercamente.

—Bella, por favor, vete antes de que lleguen los paramédicos.

La niña se congeló en su asiento, viendo con rencor a sus padres. Renné no le hizo más caso, corrió con Ángela en brazos a su baño, abriendo la regadera y metiéndose con ella al agua fría. Ángela lloró con más fuerza. Bella dudó en su lugar, pero al ver a Charlie correr con su mamá y hermana, ella se quedó ahí.

Parecieron años hasta que la sirena de la ambulancia sonó y tocaron a la puerta de la casa Swan. Charlie bajó corriendo a abrir seguido de Bella que se quedó en la sala, viendo a los paramédicos entrar. No supo qué hacer, así que se quedó ahí, esperando.

Cuando vio bajar a su mamá con Ángela acostada en la camilla, corrió a abrazar a su mamá.

—Bella, suéltame—dijo Renné, llorando. Trataba de seguir a su hija.

—No. Quédate, mamá, nos falta el vestido—suplicaba Bella. Ella no entendía todo lo que pasaba, ella quería estar con su madre. Hace siete años que no pasaba tiempo con ella…

—Bella, por favor, sube a tu cuarto y espera a que Emily llegue.

—Mamá…

—Bella, por favor. Hazme caso. Necesito irme, hija.

—No, mamá, no te vayas.

Los paramédicos tenían que seguir. Charlie intercambió mirada con su mujer y ella asintió con la cabeza. El padre tomó a su hija de la cintura y la separó de René. Ángela estaba muy callada, viendo al techo, apenas respirando. Renné se asustó mucho.

—No—gritó Bella, pataleando y empezando a llorar—. Yo quiero a mi mamá. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Pero Renné ya había corrido con los paramédicos para ir con Ángela. Eso fue el primer paso para que Bella odiara a su madre.

.

.

.

Ángela murió en cuanto llegó al hospital.

Su corazón no había podido soportarlo y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. Renné lloró como nunca. Charlie llegó media hora después de que Emily llegó con Bella. En cuanto vio a su mujer llorando en la sala de espera, lo supo.

Los dos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos la pérdida de su hija menor.

Era un dolor muy grande, tanto que ninguno podía creerlo aún. Los preparativos se iniciaron al día siguiente. Velaron a la pequeña niña entre lágrimas y algunos gritos de dolor. Bella estaba muy callada, viendo a la nada cada vez que le preguntaban o decían algo. Ella no quería que su hermana muriera.

Amaba a Ángela, a pesar de tenerle coraje por robarle a sus padres, era su hermana. Su hermana menor. Veía a su madre llorar y quería acercarse con ella, pero no podía. Estaba clavada al sillón dónde estaba sentada.

El entierro fue peor. Renné se negaba a ir a su hija y Bella lloró por fin. En cuanto su padre sujeto a su mamá y empezaron a echarle tierra al ataúd de Ángela, Bella echó a correr lejos del cementerio, al bosque. Se perdió ahí un buen rato. Encontró que el bosque le era muy tranquilizador, su refugio.

Al llegar tres horas después a casa, solamente su padre se había preocupado por ella. Renné estaba dormida, sedada. Bella sintió más rencor por su madre, sin ella saberlo o notarlo. Un odio hacia ella empezó a crecer.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber perdido a su hija menor, Renné tenía a su pequeña Bella. Pero desde ese día, desde que dejó a Bella por ir por Ángela, algo cambió entre ellas. La fiesta de Bella se canceló y ella estuvo de acuerdo. No era momento de fiestas.

Pero entonces, con los años pasantes, no quiso más fiestas.

Renné intentaba acercarse a su hija, pero no sabía cómo. Bella le rehuía y eso la mataba, porque sentía que había perdido a sus dos hijas.

Bella no entendía el dolor que le causaba a su madre con sus palabras, con sus miradas. Y Renné no sabía cómo actuar con Bella. Le decía los comentarios incorrectos, creyendo que eran correctos. Le daba lo que Bella quería, pero se lo quitaba al día siguiente, tratando de ponerle límites.

Bella se volvió una chica que no se preocupaba por nadie, solamente por ella. Primero ella, después ella y al último ella. Su madre le valió poco, su padre fue todo para ella. Para los ojos de Bella, Renné siempre era la mala madre, la mala del cuento. La que la hacía sufrir.

Fue al entrar en bachillerato que conoció a su gran amor.

Edward Cullen.

Él era amigo de Alice, mejor amiga de Bella, se conocieron por un simple cuaderno de física y desde ese entonces, no dejaron de hablarse, de tratarse. Edward enamoró a Bella y ella a él. Pero sólo había un problema. Bella veía a Edward como su salvador, ese quién la sacaría de su casa…

Charlie estaba feliz de que Bella se enamorará, Renné también, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

—Vas a salir—dijo un día Renné a Bella, mientras su hija baja corriendo, buscando su chaqueta y converse. Bella tenía diecisiete años.

—Sí—Bella murmuró distraídamente, poniéndose las converse rojas.

— ¿A esta hora? Son casi las diez.

—Voy a una fiesta con Edward. Jessica cumple años y nos invitó.

—No me avisaste, Bella—comentó con dolor su mamá. Bella rodó los ojos.

—Me hubieras dicho que no. Siempre lo haces cada vez que voy a salir con Edward, madre.

—Porque no me gusta que salgas siempre con él. Vale que sea tu novio, pero… ¿y tus amigas?

Bella pasaba todo su tiempo con Edward, casi dejaba a sus amigas en el olvido. De no ser por ellas, Bella ya no tendría a sus amigas o no sabría nada de ellas. Edward amaba a Bella, pero había momentos en que se sentía asfixiado por ella. Y tal vez ella también, pero no sabía cómo cambiar eso. Ella sentía que si le dejaba un momento, él se marcharía. Como su madre o como Ángela.

—Ellas también irán—dijo con fastidio Bella, sacudiendo la chaqueta con algo de impaciencia.

—Bella, casi no sales con ellas, ¿por qué no…?

—Mamá—ella le interrumpió, viendo con rencor a su madre, Renné se hizo levemente hacía atrás en el sillón—, mi vida. Mis decisiones. Ni me ni me viene lo que me tengas que decir. Déjame tener un noviazgo normal con Edward, ¿vale? Y adiós, que se me hace tarde.

Renné no tuvo ni tiempo para decir nada. Su hija ya se había ido.

.

.

.

Renné puso muchos peros para la relación de Edward y Bella, no le gustaba el hecho de que ella siempre pasara tiempo con él. Ella quería que su hija tuviera un romance normal, natural. Que no forzara nada. Ella veía como Bella ahogaba a Edward, pero también veía como él los sacaba del hoyo.

Edward siempre era muy respetuoso con ella y Charlie, era algo que le gustaba de él. Con algo de dolor, Renné sabía que Edward la respetaba y quería más que su propia hija.

Y eso la mataba poco a poco. Además de otra cosa que crecía dentro de ella, sin poderse evitar.

.

.

.

Un día antes de su graduación, Renné intentó hablar con su hija, pero Bella le ignoró por completo. Ella hacía sus maletas para irse de Forks, cosa que lastimaba a Renné.

—No creo que eso se vea bien en Nueva York—trató de bromear Renné, señalando unos pantalones vaqueros algo viejos y rotos de las percheras.

Bella dejó caer los pantalones con un gruñido y fastidio, rodando los ojos a su madre.

—Podrías, por un momento, dejar de joderme, por favor.

—Bella—Renné se levantó de la cama, ofendida—. Yo no he querido…

—Nunca quieres, madre… Mira. En una semana o menos me largo de este pueblo. Me iré a Nueva York con Edward, a superarme a mí misma. ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de molestarme? Tratemos que esto quede por la paz, ¿vale?

Renné miró a su hija a los ojos, fijamente. Bella ya no le miraba con dulzura, como cuando niña, ya no le miraba siquiera con respeto. Era fastidio y rencor puro. Algo en el corazón de Renné se rompió ese día.

—Te amo, bebé—susurró, Bella miró a otro lado, bufando—. Aunque no me creas. Y está bien. Llevemos la fiesta en paz, como dices. Espero, de verdad, que te vaya muy bien allá en la Universidad. Te mereces lo mejor, Bella.

—Me irá perfecto, madre. Ahora, por favor, tengo maletas que hacer y mañana es mi graduación. Hasta mañana.

La mujer no dijo nada más, se tragó sus lágrimas y salió de la habitación de su hija con la frente en alto.

.

.

.

En cuanto se graduó del bachillerato, se largo de su casa. Huyo con Edward a la Universidad en Nueva York, tratando de alejarse de su madre pero lamentando perder a su padre. Renné no podía sentirse más mierda.

Ella amaba a su hija. Le dolía mucho que Bella ni siquiera se hubiera despedido correctamente de ella. Simplemente había corrido a los brazos de su padre, despidiéndose llorando de él y de ella… Un frío adiós y un beso en la mejilla.

Todas las noches ella lloraba por su hija, porque la extrañaba como a nadie. Había perdido a Ángela muy joven y también había perdido a Bella hace mucho… Se sentía completamente sola. Solamente su esposo la amaba, ella lloraba todas las noches, diciéndole a Charlie lo patética que se sentía que hubiera perdido a sus dos hijas, una por la muerte y la otra sin saber el por qué.

Pero Charlie sabía que ella había sido muy sobreprotectora con Bella, cuidándola más que nunca, ahogándola inclusive. Edward fue su salvador, a pesar de amarse de verdad, ella vio a Edward como su salvador y Renné se sentía culpable de que su hija no les llamara más que dos veces al mes, no fuera a verlos, ni siquiera en Día de Gracias o sus cumpleaños. Sólo llamaba. Durante seis años así había sido, sin ninguna señal de vida de Bella.

Hasta que un día les llegó la invitación de la boda de su hija.

Renné se alegró mucho por Bella, pero fue jodidamente doloroso darse cuenta que la boda sería en dos semanas, darse cuenta que Bella había hecho todo sin ella.

Cuando su hija era una bebé, Renné imagino ayudarla en su boda, en su graduación de bachillerato, de Universidad, en verla alzar el título en alto y decirse una graduada, lista para el mundo real. Pero ella ni siquiera había sido invitada a la graduación. No sabía que había hecho mal con Bella…

Pero se arrepentía enormemente de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho a su hija. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera si Bella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

.

.

.

El día de la boda de Bella, no fue Renné quién la preparó para ese día tan importante. Fue su suegra Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward. Su padre la entregó ante Edward en el altar. Ella parecía ser la maldita amante de su padre, no la madre de Bella y esposa de Charlie.

La ceremonia fue hermosamente dulce, Bella se veía hermosa de novia, feliz. Radiante, en realidad. A pesar de todo, Renné sonreía enormemente. Edward se veía igual de feliz, de radiante. Charlie tenía una pequeña mueca de frustración, pero la felicidad en su rostro era obvio.

Al darle el abrazo a su hija, Bella la abrazó un segundo, antes de alejarse de ella y saltar a los brazos de su padre. Alice le dio una sonrisa triste a Renné. Ella había sido la mejor amiga de Bella desde los cinco años, conocía la historia y no podía entender a su mejor amiga.

Alice había perdido a su madre a los siete años, y en Renné veía a una madre. Le enojaba demasiado ver como Bella lastimaba y trataba a Renné, pero intentaba no hacerle caso. Jasper, su esposo, veía a Renné con algo de lástima. Conocía a Alice desde hace cinco años y conocía la historia de las chicas Swan.

Edward también le sonrió con tristeza a Renné, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Felicidades, chicos—dijo con voz ahogada Renné.

—Gracias, suegrita —sonrió Edward. Ella le intentó regresar la sonrisa, pero no pudo. Las ganas de llorar eran inmensas.

—Mi niña…—llamó Renné a Bella, ella se volteó un poco, intentando sonreír—. Felicidades.

—Gracias, madre. Lo siento, nos esperan los demás invitados.

Renné asintió, bajando la cabeza levemente. Alice corrió a abrazar a Renné, descasando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Renné abrazó a la chiquita, intentando no llorar.

Charlie estaba enojado, amaba a su hija, pero amaba más a su esposa, lo que Bella hacía estaba mal. Ella estaba mal.

—Vámonos a casa—dijo Charlie, pero Renné negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es la boda de mi hija. No puedo arruinarle su boda así… Quitándole a su padre.

—Renné…—reclamó Alice, su cabello negro perfectamente liso y largo hasta la cintura.

—No, cariño. No puedo hacerle eso a Bella. No se lo merece.

—Se lo merece. Por ser tan… Mala hija.

Renné negó con la cabeza, viendo como Bella sonreía a todos los demás. Como se alegraba cada vez que alguien le hablaba.

—Tal vez la mala madre he sido yo…

.

.

.

Renné fue diagnosticado con cáncer dos años después. Nadie lo sabía. Sólo Charlie y Alice. Eran las únicas personas que lo sabían.

No avisó a nadie, mucho menos a su hija.

Intentó vivir en paz durante tres años, mientras que Alice trataba de hacer que Bella fuera a verla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero Bella no quería. Ella tenía un trabajo en el despacho de los tribunales como abogada, mientras Edward ejercía su carrera como arquitecto. Tenían una vida calmada y abundante. Lejos de Forks.

Bella siempre le respondía con peros a su mejor amiga, que no podía dejar el trabajo, que no había tiempo, que estaba muy lejos. Alice le gritaba que era una mala hija, que ella tenía a su madre con vida y que la aprovechaba mientras pudiera. Bella sólo reía y decía que después hablarían.

La enfermedad de Renné la mató poco a poco, agonizantemente. Charlie sufría al ver a su mujer así, Alice sentía a otra madre morir y era demasiado para ella, pero nunca la dejó. Fue una noche de Diciembre cuando Renné no pudo más y colapsó. Estuvo dos días internada gravemente hasta que recuperó la consciencia. El cáncer le había arrancado su hermoso cabello rubia, la había hecho adelgazar hasta casi parecer un cadáver.

Charlie veía a su mujer morir cada día sin él poder hacer nada. Se sentía impotente…

Jasper fue el doctor de Renné, pero él no daba buenas esperanzas e intentaba advertir a Charlie y Alice que se fueran preparando para lo inevitable.

A pesar de los ruegos de Renné, Alice llamó a Bella para decirle la verdad.

—Bella, te hablan—Rosalie entró al despacho de su amiga, sonriendo. Le tendió su teléfono y ella lo tomó con una rodada de ojos, sonriendo pícara.

— ¿Aló?

—Bella, soy Alice.

—Hola, Al. ¿Qué pasó? —bajó la mirada a unos papeles de un caso especial.

—Bella, llamo desde el hospital.

La chica dejó de leer, concentrándose completamente en Alice, Rose la miraba confundida e intrigada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le paso algo a Jasper?

—Estoy bien, Bella. Yo y Jasper—Alice tomó aire fuertemente, tratando de no llorar—. Bella, se trata de u mamá.

El mundo de Bella se detuvo un momento. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

— ¿Qué pasa con Renné?

—Se está muriendo, Bella. Tiene y cáncer y se está muriendo. Ven a Forks, por favor. Ven rápido.

Todo alrededor de Bella colapsó en ese momento, volviéndose negro.

.

.

.

Renné veía el techo de su cuarto fijamente. Blanco, alto y aburrido. Sentía dolor, pero no dolor físico, si no dolor por no poder estar con Bella, por no haber podido solucionar todo. una parte de ella se alegraba de pronto estar con su Ángela, pero la otra tenía miedo de dejar a Charlie y a Bella. Su pequeña Bella…

Una lágrimas solitaria salió de su ojo derecho, justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Su hija estaba ahí, parada y llorando.

— ¿Mamá? —susurró Bella. Renné intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de Bella, antes de echar a correr con su mamá, a abrazarla como no lo había hecho desde hace años.

—Oh, mi Bella—Renné intentó abrazar con fuerza a su hija, pero no podía. No tenía fuerzas.

—Mamá—lloró Bella, alejándose de Renné y secando levemente sus lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

—No quería causarte una molestia, Bella… No sé cuando empezó, pero desde que tienes once me has rehuido. Cambiaste mucho, bebé. No quería molestarte con mis molestias.

El corazón de Bella se rompió. ¿Tanto había lastimado a su madre?

—Mamá… Lo siento tanto. Yo… Yo no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención. Ángela me había robado toda tu atención, pero luego esa noche, cuando ella murió… Todo cambio, porque te fuiste con ella…

—Amor—Renné le acarició el rostro a su hija, borrando las lágrimas—. Nunca te cambie o abandoné, las dos fueron mis hijas y a las dos amé. Ángela se murió, pero te tenía conmigo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Una lágrima amarga corrió por el rostro de Bella. Intentó hablar, pero no podía.

—Nos alejamos las dos, mi vida—siguió Renné—, no supimos hablar. Pero Bella, quiero que sepas que fuiste lo mejor de mi vida. Mi hija. Mi primera niña. Tuve mucho miedo cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti, pero sentí hermoso. Cuando te vi por primera vez...

Las lágrimas impidieron a Renné seguir hablando. Bella descansó la cabeza cerca de su mamá, sintiendo como su mano acariciaba su cabello castaño rojizo. Lloró con fuerza, lamentándose todo. Dándose cuenta de todo.

Había sido una estúpida, una tarada, una egoísta. Había sido la peor hija del mundo. Ella había lastimado a su madre enormemente, hiriéndola en lo más hondo. Sin motivo aparente, más que sus propios celos, sus propios demonios.

—Lo siento, mami—suplicó Bella, como cuando era niña y hacia una travesura—. Por favor, perdóname. Fui una idiota, una estúpida. Te lastimé tanto… Te herí. Y en el proceso nos herí. Hice que perdiéramos tantos años juntas, tantas alegrías, tantas experiencias.

—No, mi niña. No. Deja el pasado atrás, Bella. Estamos aquí, ahora. Juntas. Tenemos el futuro a nuestro favor.

Pero las dos sabían que era una mentira. Bella se quedó con su madre todo el tiempo, diciéndole cuanto lo lamentaba y cuando la amaba, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Le hablaba de su trabajo en Nueva York, de cómo Edward la sorprendía cada día, como eran felices juntos. Renné sonreía suavemente, intentando no llorar, pero aún así llorando. Al fin sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, su hija estaba su lado. Con ella.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba encapotado. Los rayos se oían a lo lejos, la lluvia no tardaría en caer y eso era un augurio. Un augurio tardío.

La tumba de Renné era la más nueva y cuidada de entre todas. Las flores acabadas de dejar, la tierra removida. Las personas que asistieron al funeral se estaban retirando, mientras Bella lloraba abrazada a su padre y a Alice. Jasper y Edward estaban a sus lados, cuidándolas. Charlie se sentía incompleto, sin una parte de él.

Al menos les quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que Renné había sido feliz sus últimos momentos, sus últimos días de vida. Cerca de celebrar la Navidad. La época que más amaba Renné.

—Al menos ahora descansa—dijo Alice, tratando de no llorar más. Bella asintió con la cabeza, suspirando hondamente. Se alejó de su padre y Alice y se refugió en los brazos de Edward, llorando un poco más.

—Ella está mejor, mi amor. Está feliz, con Ángela—susurró Edward a Bella.

Ella se sintió más tranquila. Sí, su mamá estaba con su hermana. Al fin estarían juntas y ellas la cuidarían. A ella y a su hija.

.

.

.

Nadie enseña a cómo ser madre a una mujer. Es como si vinieran con un manual o algo parecido, con un instinto que les dijera qué estaba mal, qué estaba bien o qué pasaba, que las advirtiera e hiciera amar a sus hijos más que sus propias vidas, que los quisieran proteger y adorar. La mala madre a veces es una madre asustada por perder a sus hijos, por no saber cómo reaccionar, cómo comportarse…

Nadie le dicho a Bella que sería difícil cuidar de una nueva vida, más no imposible. Su pequeña hija de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes descansaba plácidamente entre sus brazos. Edward le besaba la frente, viendo a su pequeña hija.

—Es hermosa—susurró Edward, acariciando la mejilla de su bebé recién nacida. Bella estaba cansada pero feliz.

—Lo sé, mi amor…

— ¿Cómo se llamará?

Bella no necesitó pensarlo. Y Edward tampoco. Miró a su esposo con un brillo en los ojos, sonriendo enormemente. Le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo, mientras su hija les regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Bella volvió a mirar a su hija, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Renné… Renné Cullen.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Okey, es algo corto, & algo gay. Pero se me ocurrió en esta semana, mientras veía unos videos todos bellos… Es un regalo para las mamás del FF que me leen o así… Tb para mi mami Aryam Shields, eres mi madre amá, feliz día & a mi abue tb! A mi mamita hermosa Josefina, qe es mi mami real, qe la amo con toda el alma & qe está leyendo esto. ¡Es la primera vez que me lee & espero le guste! ¡TE AMO, MAMÁ!**

**A mi amiga, Brillitos. Bri, las mamás son indispensables, a veces no saben cómo tratarnos, pero tb tenemos que poner de nuestra parte. Ama a tu mamá, ella sólo te quiere proteger & créeme qe te ama mucho, si yo lo sabré. Te quiero, Bri.**

**& bueno, según el calendario, se suponía que hoy tb publicaba Fuiste Tú, pero no publicaré otro fic hasta que acabe los tres qe tengo, vale? & bueeno, espero pronto nos veamos.**

**Las amo mucho, chiqitas. Besos enormes & ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—  
**


End file.
